A Gift Unlike Any Other
by Jacob65688
Summary: A young man gifted with the most powerful weapon in the universe must get the help of nearly everyone to face off against a sinister threat that could destroy everything we hold dear and the universe itself.
1. In Brightest Day

**_Arc.1_**

 _The Green Ring_

 _Ch.1_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own and DC characters mentioned in this story. I do not own the DC Universe. I do own my OC Jacob Smith.**

* * *

"Yes! I'm in." I briefly celebrated my success of hacking the FBI the 3rd time in a row. I now began searching for what I was looking for in the FBI's secure server. As you can see I'm a hacker. A good hacker if I say so myself.

This job actually pays pretty well. I get many clients. Anyways I began searching for exactly what I was looking for. I quickly began searching out of fear the FBI would track me.

In the end I found the information and immediately began downloading it to my data drive. I then began cautiously maneuvering my way out of the FBI's secure server to make sure I am not getting tracked.

I eventually got out safely and began smiling knowing I had once again escaped the clutches-the lights went out- of the law. I knew exactly who he was, the person who spent his nights beating criminals to a pulp, the person who saved Gotham more than once, the person who strikes fear into the hearts of criminals, well except for me.

Me and the Batman have had a few run ins. At first he scared heck out of me but after a while I just saw a crazy, reckless, guy who fights crime to fill the vast void in his soul.

I relatively hoped I could get away. I knew my chances of escape were well below zero but it couldn't hurt to try. I grab my data drive and make a quick run to the door before being inevitably stopped by the Batman.

He stood towering above me. He then said, "Did you really think running to the door would be your best chance of escape." " It couldn't hurt to try." "I assume you want this." I hand him the data drive. He continues to look at me expecting more. Smart of him to do that. I go back to my computer and take the backup drive and hand it to him.

I say, "Shall we get going." He securely holds my hands behind my back. We quietly make our way down the stairs. He then says, "Jacob you know you don't have to do this. You'd be great working for the government or part of my team." "Wouldn't that be taking Barbara's job," I say."

"I'm not surprised, you've already hacked into some of our files. I'll need to increase security." I say, "I've noticed you regard your identity higher than your sidekicks identity. You might need to fix that." This is how our typical conversations go.

We head outside to the Batmobile. The back seats open and I get in. The trip was short as we pulled up into the GCPD parking space. The back seats open and I get out as he once again grabs my arms. We head toward the entrance. I then say, "I'm really surprised you tracked me. I put some of my best technology to prevent being tracked. You must have some extremely sophisticated tech. You could share." "No chance whatsoever, "Batman says.

We enter the GCPD and are met with numerous officers who began to secure me. The Batman and me part ways as I prepare to be extracted to Blackgate. We go through a screening room. Standing looking straight toward the Camera and the one-way window.

I can make out them reading my files. "Jacob Smith, numerous accounts of hacking illegal networks, escaped convict, 1 account of murder." I immediately correct him, "Accidental Murder." "Accidental Murder, and assaulting an officer." They finish and I'm taking to a bus to Blackgate.

The ride was quiet and peaceful. I was already planning my escape but then something unexpected happened. the ground shook violently and the bus veered off the road and slammed into a tree. Most of the other inmates were knocked out but I was somewhat okay.

I move toward one of the knocked out guards and grabbed his keys, I uncuff myself. I also grab his gun just in case. I don't murder but I only do what is necessary. I leave the bus and see small plumes of smoke coming across the road.

Slowly I move across road making sure no one is nearby. I then near the crash site and there I see is an alien. I freak out immediately. I know that aliens exist but this is the first-time I've seen an alien. I peer at the crash site again and notice he's wearing the same suit as Green Lantern. I also take notice that he is bleeding badly. Then a drive in me kicks in. No matter who they are I don't usually allow people to die unless they provoked me.

I race down toward the man. He looks at me and says, "Who are you." "Um.. Jacob Smith." I say, "We need to get you to a doctor, you're bleeding badly." He then says, "No it's too late for me." "Well I'm sorry but I can't let you die."

Will Detected

The alien then says, "Hmm, you could make a good successor. You'll need proper training but you have the will to do it." I say, "What are you saying." The sound of helicopters are heard in the distance.

The alien smiles and pulls off his ring, "Take this, please." "What is it." The sound of the helicopters became louder. "Just take it you'll find out soon enough." Not refusing the dying alien's request, I take the ring and place it in my pocket.

The Copters near and I knew it was best for me to leave. Before I leave I ask his name. "Abin Sur." I then take off towards the city.

* * *

 **A/N: That is the end of chapter 1, hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Arc-1**_

The Green Ring

Ch.2

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters mentioned in this story. I do not own DC Universe. I do own my OC Jacob Smith.**

* * *

It's been nearly a day and I have barely been avoiding the police/Batman. I feel like I should leave and head toward Metropolis. Anyways I've struggled to understand this ring. I don't know how to work it. The closest I have done is lift a chair a few inches off the ground.

I look at the ring and say to myself, "What are you?"

(I am the Green Lantern Ring of Sector 2814-B)

I jump back frightened because I did not know it could talk. "Y-You can talk."

(Yes)

"Um ring what is a Green Lantern."

(A Green Lantern is a being who has been granted the power of the green ring powered by the emotion of will. The Green Lantern is part of the Green Lantern Corps led by the Guardians of the Universe. The Green Lantern's goal is to protect the universe from threats.)

"What are these threats." (There are many threats to the universe but most notably Parallax and Darkseid)

"Wait, how many corps are there." 7 corps.

"Name them."

(The Green Lanterns, Blue Lanterns, Red Lanterns, Orange Lanterns, Indigo Tribe, Star Sapphires, and White Lanterns.)

"So there are 7 corps all powered by emotions."

(Yes)

"And my ring is powered by the emotion of will. Are they're any limits to it."

(Most corps do not give limits but the Guardians do not allow use of the ring for there own personal gain. Another limit is you must charge the ring once the it charges)

"Ring what is the remaining charge."

(99.7% charge remaining)

"Ring what do I use to charge."

(The ring will slowly charge due to it being connected to the Green Lantern Power Battery. But in the event you use your power before the Central Power Battery can charge it you would charge it with your personal battery lantern)

"Where do I get a personal battery lantern."

(You can get it from the Green Lantern Home planet Oa.)

This ring could be very useful for me. Now that I know how to control the ring I decide to try to lift the chair again. Hopefully Higher.

I put the ring on and focus my will. Slowly but surely the chair begins to rise higher and higher.

"YES!," I yelp in joy. "Ring state remaining Charge." (99.2 percent)

* * *

Time: 10:25 P.M Central Time

Location: Justice League Watchtower

"Bruce where'd it come from."

"Not sure it crashed in a field near a Prison Transport to Blackgate. Most of the criminals were caught, one escaped," said Batman, "Hal should be coming in soon."

Then out of the teleporter came Green Lantern. He quickly walked toward the table where Abin Sur was laying. "Where'd you find him, " said Green Lantern.

"He crashed down in a field in Gotham," says Superman. Hal then looks over Abin and notices his ring is gone. "Where's his ring."

Batman says, "When we found him it wasn't on, we are currently searching Gotham for it."

"I'll find it. Ring scan Gotham for Abin Sur's ring."

(Ring found.)

"Prepare Flight Path."

(Compliance, flight path Prepared.)

Hal then flew to the Watchtower's docking bay, opened the airlock and flew towards Earth.

* * *

 **A/N: A short chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arc-1**

The Green Ring

Ch.3

* * *

I was going to leave and make my way to Metropolis knowing someone would come looking for me. I changed my mind and decided to wait until the next day. I wish I didn't.

That night I was laying in bed looking at my ring. I had learned quite a lot from it. So many things I could use it for.

Then I heard a bump on the roof of the apartment. I didn't really care, if it was batman he wouldn't make any noises.

I kept looking at the ring awed by it's power. Then through the window came the Green Lantern. The shockwaves knockdown a couple of chairs and my computer.

He then looked at me and said, "Give me the ring." I looked at him at anger. He busted into my apartment, broke my computer, and destroyed the window.

I said, "I hope you plan on paying for this." He looked at me and said, "Hand over the ring." "No." Out of his ring came large snake-like creature which wrapped around me.

He grabbed my hand and took the ring. Then a bubble appeared around us and we made our ascent into space.

"Hey let me go. You can't do this," I said. I began struggling but it failed.

I then thought of something. Hopefully it would work. I began to focus my will on the ring. I could feel it pulling toward me. I tried even harder.

It came into my hand and on my right index finger. I then used the ring to free me from the lantern.

I fell from the sky. The Green Lantern chased after me but he wouldn't make it. I thought I was going to die. Then it hit me, I had a power ring.

I channeled my will it didn't work. I managed to choke out to the ring, "Why... can I... not fly."

(Insufficient Will)

I tried again. It did not work. I was around 3000 meters from the ground and was moving fast.

As I fell time seem to slow down. I began to think about my life and I had an epiphany. I thought to myself if I somehow lived through this I was going to stop.

I was going to stop all the things that I have done. Hacking, stealing, and all others. I was not worthy of this ring but I have it. For as long as I live I would use this ring to help people.

Then for the first time in my life I prayed.

(Will Sufficient)

I then flew up into the air. My entire clothes transformed. It changed to Green and black with the Green Lantern sigil in the center.

The Green Lantern came up to me. He was not happy. He fired a beam at me, I projected a shield.

"I don't want to fight," I say. "Then surrender." I knew this was going to go bad or worse. I surrendered and gave him my ring. He wrapped me in cords and we went to a space station in the sky.

* * *

I sat in a cell. After we made it to the station a.k.a the Watchtower. I was placed into a cell. I could overhear them talking on what to do with me.

"He needs to go back to prison," says the Lantern. "You're friend did choose him didn't he. That must mean something," says Wonder Woman.

"He didn't know anything about him," says Superman. While they were talking Batman came toward me,

"How'd you get the ring," he says. "On the prison bus something crashed. Everyone was knocked out. I escaped the bus and found the crash site. Abin Sir was there I tried to keep him alive but it was too late. His final request was for me to take the ring."

Green Lantern was standing in the corner. He says, "You're lying." Batman says, "Then how do you explain his use of the ring. If he was lying he wouldn't be able to use it."

Green Lantern became silent. I then say, "I have a proposition for you." "What is it." "If you teach me, I promise I will discontinue my ways," I say.

"I can't go by your word," says the Lantern. By now all the other Justice League members are I'm here. "Do it," says Superman.

"Why he's been in jail multiple times. Who's to say he wouldn't use the ring to do something crazy," says the Green Lantern.

"Give him a chance," says Wonder Woman. "Yes," Batman says. "Really all of you. Come on, Flash don't you think this is risky."

Flash doesn't say anything. "Fine, but I can't leave this Sector. I have to protect it. You can set your flight path to Oa. Head toward the tall building in the center of everything. There you should meet Kilowag who is on the 2nd floor from the top. He will teach you, when you finish come back to your sector."

Batman says, "For now you need to rest. There is a room down the hallway. head there now." Batman presses a button and the plasma beams disappear. I leave and Follow Batman's instruction.

I enter the room with my ring. Sitting on the bed I say to the ring, "Ring state remaining charge."

(97.4 percent.)

I decide I need to learn more about the ring. "Ring state all functions."

(This will take approximately 96 hours. Will you continue.)

"Yes."

(Compliance)

* * *

 **A\N: Hope you enjoyed Ch. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Arc-1**_

 _The Green Ring_

 _Ch.4_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters mentioned. I do not own the DC Universe. I do own my OC Jacob Smith.**

I woke up to the Watchtower bedroom. Last night I had listened to some of the functions of my ring before I had it stopped so I could get some sleep.

I got dressed and the door slid open. I walked down the hallway not sure were I was going. Then in the hallway Superman was standing there supposedly waiting on me.

"Come with me," he says. I follow him into what is most likely the meeting room. Green Lantern is waiting on me.

"I've decided to follow you to Oa but it will be quick as I must return back to this Sector," says Green Lantern. "Okay."

He leads me to the airlock. I say, "Wait a second I how will breathe." "Your environmental shield is on." I check.

"Ring check if my environmental shield is on."

Compliance. Environmental shield is on.

He opens the airlock and we head out into space and my god it is beautiful. The Green Lantern tells his ring," Set course to Oa."

Course set. Preparing Faster Than Light Travel.

He then flies off quickly. I tell my ring the same thing and I'm off.

Oa really beautiful. Way better than I imagined. We had finally reached the planet and I followed the instructions that Lantern Jordan gave me.

You're probably wondering how I know his name. Well I had the ring scan him, don't tell him though.

In the room there was a large arena, and I mean it was huge. There were two Green Lanterns fighting, with a bunch of other Lanterns sitting in the bleachers watching.

I decided to sit down and watch, and it was a very intriguing. A large beast and a smaller shark-like figure were fighting. After a few minutes it ended with the beast winning.

The beast then said, "Anyone else!" No one volunteered. He then looked around and pointed at me. "Me." "Yes you, get down here boy."

I said, "I'm a new Green Lantern so I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's a great idea, this is a training arena so get your ass down here and train."

I reluctantly obliged and made my way to the arena floor. He asked, "What's your name boy." "Jacob."

A referee said, "This is a battle between Senior Lantern Kilowog and New Lantern Jacob. Battle!

-Battle Scene-

The fight begun and I created a construct of a rocket launcher and fired at him. He easily blocked it and formed a mini asteroid. He launched it, I created a shield but his asteroid easily broke it.

The hit launched out the window. I created a grapple hook and fired it back at the building. As I zoomed back toward the arena their waiting by the window for me was Kilowog.

He punched me right in the face knocking me out. I vaguely heard him say, "You're weak boy." As I fell to the ground.

-End of Battle Scene-

I woke up on a bed. I looked around and instantly knew what it was. An Oan hospital.

There was a pain on my face, I felt it and there was a large cut. Three beings were floating there. One was Hal Jordan, another was a purple man, and the last was a fish person.

The Fish man came up to me. "Hello Jacob Smith my name is Tamar-le. Hal Jordan and Thaal Sinestro want to speak with you.

I got up and hovered toward them. While moving I could hear them talking. "How is he the successor of Abin Sur," says Sinestro. "I don't know, but the ring is never wrong," says Hal Jordan.

"He did worst than any other New Green Lanterns against Kilowog," Sinestro says. I land near them. It is awkwardly quiet for a few seconds.

I break the silence and say to Sinestro, "Hi, I'm Jacob." "I know."

"Follow me," he says. We leave the building and fly toward what appears to be a cemetery . We land near a grave. It reads "Hear lies Abin Sur." I ask, "How'd be die."

"Someone shot his aircraft down, we don't know who," says Sinestro, "Do you know why'd he pick you." "No," I say.

"Well, you need to honor his legacy. I don't know what he saw in you, but you need to try harder. I've thoroughly decided to teach you myself. I expect you at the arena tomorrow for training."

He flew off leaving me there.

Sinestro began flying to meet with the Guardians. As he passed near the Central Power Battery. A weird voice began speaking in his head.

"Release Me. Release me. Release me!"

Sinestro ignored the voices but could still hear them whispering.

Sinestro came up to the Guardians. "Did you meet him."

"Yes. He is not what I expected but I will train him." "Good."

Sinestro says," Have you found who killed Abin Sur."

"No. Be patient Sinestro we will find the murderer."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Arc-1**_

 _The Green Ring_

 _Ch. 5_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters mentioned in this story. I do not own the DC Universe. I do own my OC Jacob Smith.**

It's been two weeks since my training begun and I've made some serious improvement. Only one problem, Sinestro has an authoritarian rule over me. Sometimes I think he's lost his mind, but it has helped me.

Another grueling training session just ended. It turns out Oa has actual places were you can stay and rest. It's like a hotel. I made my way to one of the rooms. I sat down in a chair and breathe heavily.

"Ring state remaining charge."

(42.7%)

Sinestro had gotten me a personal lantern battery. I put my ring in the center of it and it recharged.

I quietly sat there resting. After a few minutes of waiting I decided to go fly around Oa. It really is beautiful.

I flew around for a few minutes and came to a stop at the Central Power Battery. I landed in front of the Battery. As I just admired it's glory I could faintly hear something.

A voice, it became louder and louder repeatedly saying, "Release me. Release me. Release me!" I began to move to it uncontrollably.

The voices continued to become louder at every step I took. Then a guard stopped me.

"Halt. Take no step further," he said.

"Oh, um sorry," I said. I quickly flew off.

The guard flew up to the Guardians.

"Guardians, a human male was briefly taken over by Parallax," says the Guard.

"He's getting stronger."

"We need someone to defeat him."

"Sinestro. He's our best Green Lantern. If we send him in there he may defeat him or weaken him."

"Bring him in."

After a few minutes Sinestro came.

Sinestro says," Guardians, what do you want."

"Sinestro, what we are about to tell you is a closely guarded secret."

"A few millennia ago we had a discussion over which would be more effect. Fear or willpower."

"We chose will but one wanted to prove that Fear could be more effective. His intentions were good but he became consumed by the fear. A great battle raged and we locked him in the Central Power Battery."

"But over the years he has become stronger and if we don't weaken or destroy him now he may escape and destroy the Green Lantern Corps."

"We need you to defeat him. You must be careful though he will try to exploit your fears."

"Don't worry Guardians, I will not fail you."

Sinestro left for the Power Battery. There waiting for him were guards who were preparing to open it.

Sinestro prepared, coating himself in armor. As the battery opened you could see Parallax racing to escape.

Sinestro went in and was locked in with Parallax.(A/N: This Parallax looks like the one from the 2011 Green Lantern movie.)

Parallax raced toward Sinestro with all intentions to kill him. But a devious plot formed in his mind. If he could convince him to free him from this cage he could destroy the Guardians.

Sinestro raced toward him but found him self a little dizzy and sleepy. Sinestro stopped and fell down. Parallax began hatching his devious plot of controlling Sinestro.

* * *

The next day I began making my way toward the arena for another day of grueling training with Sinestro.

I entered and noticed he wasn't there. Sinestro is never late, I waited a few more minutes. He didn't come, at first I thought he left to patrol his sector or it was an emergency.

I flew to his room and guards and a few Alpha Lanterns were standing by it. I instantly knew to leave. I decided I could ask the Guardians. I headed toward the Guardians. As I landed one Guardian spoke, "You are forbidden here. No one comes without permission."

I suppressed a laugh. They were little blue people Like the smurfs how is that not hilarious. "Um, sorry to intrude but I was wondering were Sinestro had gone. We had a training today."

"That is none of your concern. I suggest you go patrol your sector fir now. Now Leave"

I giggled. I just couldn't help it.

"What is so funny, boy."

"Nothing."

I flew away just laughing at the tiny blue smurfs.

I came back to my room and grabbed my power battery. Finally, I get to patrol my sector. I wonder how large it is.

As I leave Oa's atmosphere, I tell my ring, "Set course for Earth."

(Compliance)

I zoomed off towards my home planet still laughing at how tiny blue smurfs are the leaders of the most powerful lanterns in the universe.

* * *

Sinestro woke up feeling somewhat better. There right next to him was Parallax. Sinestro got up and prepared a weapon.

Parallax said, "Sinestro calm down. I don't want to fight you."

Sinestro said, "I will destroy you beast."

Parallax said, "No you won't."

Parallax began feeding off of his fear before stopping. Sinestro fell.

Sinestro got up seeing there was no way to beat him. Parallax said, "Sinestro fear is more effective than will. There is an impurity in your ring. Will power can not defeat fear because of this impurity."

"That's what give us power over the Guardians."

"Us, their is no us."

"Oh Sinestro there will be. Join me imagine what we could do together. You could rule over the universe like a king. Power is what you want, well I can give it to you."

"What makes you think I want power."

"You do want power Sinestro. I went through your memories and saw how you got that ring. When you got the ring you killed the man that gave it to you when he asked it back. Because you want power. Sinestro join me."

Sinestro thoroughly thought before giving him his answer.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5**


End file.
